I Know What I Want for Christmas
by corgipaz
Summary: Companion story to "Grown Up Christmas List" from Booth's POV. Inspired by a George Strait Christmas song.


This is a companion piece to "Grown Up Christmas List" which is Brennan's story. The song is also from George Strait. Hope you all enjoy and thank you for reading. Again thank you to GCatPJs and Gum!

**I Know ****What I Want**** for ****Christmas**

Seeley Booth pulled down decorations from the hall closet to decorate a small artificial tree in the corner of his apartment. Up until recently, his two bedroom apartment over a liquor store was cozy enough. However, the apartment felt much larger this year. He was destined to have another blue Christmas alone. His son, Parker was out of town with his mother so Booth decided to keep the decoration low key. While Booth attempted to untangle the string of light, he vowed next year to buy a pre-lit tree. Booth gave up on that particular strand and threw the lights on the leather couch. He needed to get in the Christmas mood and quick, he only had 2 hours until Christmas Eve. So, trying to get into the Christmas spirit, he turned on the TV, TNT play the It's A Wonderful Life marathon. "Umm, no, not this year" he mumbled under his breath as he turned off the TV.

Booth then walked over to the radio and turned it on. Hannah left it on a country station that was playing some Christmas music at least. He was not a fan of country music but he was grateful they played Christmas carols. His thoughts turned to Hannah, his beautiful blonde ex-girlfriend. She left two weeks ago, for as bright and hot as the relationship started it burned out just as fast. They spent too little time together in the last month and the relationship started to get strained. It died a quick death so the pain was like when you ripped off a band-aid, quick painful and over with. Booth realized that even though he did miss her he missed someone to come home to at night even more. He didn't tell anyone of this breakup because it was just another failed relation of one, Seeley Joseph Booth.

Booth was lonely, plain and simple. He hadn't been lonely in a long time and if he was honest with himself it was 7 years ago before his partner, Temperance Brennan, his Bones. A soft smile came to his face when he thought of her and her blue eyes that could melt his heart with just a look. He went to his bookcase and looked at a photo from a couple of Christmas ago. It was a picture of Booth, Bones and the squints. He loved this picture, everyone was happy and together. God, he thought, I made a mess of everything. He hoped to fix this mess in the new year, he just needed some time. Some time, he sighs. Last time he said those two words he was sitting on the bus stop bench telling Bones about his father.

A Christmas song by the George Straight started, one he had not heard before. It had a nice tune he thought as he placed the frame back on the bookshelf and turned up the radio.

_"This the season for generosity  
A time to give and to receive  
My Christmas list consists of just one __sweet dream__..."_

He moved the lights to the other side of the sofa and sat down. He listened to the words that were sung with a Texas twang.

_"I know what I want for Christmas this year  
I hope my note got to Santa on time  
I'm a little bit nervous,  
It's kind of a big thing I'm asking for  
I don't know if I deserve it but, boy, if I get it  
I'll never ask for anything more  
It shines, it's new  
And it's the one wish that I wish would come true  
This year for Christmas I just wanna be with you"  
_

Bones. He missed his Bones. He loved her, yes can admit it now, that he always loved her. His attempted relationship with Hannah was doomed from the start because you can't give away your heart when it already belonged to someone else He remembered when his whole world revolved around Parker and Bones. She made him a better man. He failed her these past months with Hannah by pushing her away while he tried to make a life with Hannah. He accepted the fact that he doesn't deserve Bones but she's his Christmas wish. He needed to be with his Bones.

_"We can build a little fire  
We can sit and talk for hours  
We'll just have fun  
You can tell me what you did  
Christmas morning as a kid  
And we'll talk about all our Christmases to come_"

Booth thought back to all the time both of them talked for hours and hours. He rushed through the apartment for his shoes. As he sat on his bed tying his shoes, he looked around his room frantically. He needed to go to her. He needed to talk to her. He needed to make her see that she was always his standard. She is his measure of a mate He needed her as mate that would be there for 30, 40, 50 years. Booth grabbed the keys from the bowl on the night stand and ran to his black Sequoia . He peeled out of the parking garage and quickly turned the radio to find the station so he needed to listen to the rest of the song. It gave him the needed courage to face Bones.

_"And if I hang a little mistletoe in every single doorway  
I'm sure to get a kiss  
And is it too much to ask for a snowman kind of snow  
To complete this singular wish?  
It shines, it's new  
I know what I want and nothin' else will do  
This year for Christmas I just want to be with you_

_This year for Christmas I just want to be with you"_

He thought of the mistletoe kiss so many years ago, it only added to his nerves that he tried to hide. The snow only served to piss him off more. So, Booth turned on the siren to get to Bones' apartment faster. He shut off the sirens as he turned on her street; he looked up and noticed her light was still on. As he parked he took one last deep breath and ran up the stairs to keep up his courage. This year I want, I just want to be with Bones for Christmas.

He knocked. He shifted back and forth when he heard the door unlock. Blood shot blue eyes pierced his and with a lop-sided smile he said, "Hi, Bones".

_This year for Christmas I just want to be with you. _


End file.
